


Icefall

by draculard



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: When Elsa is aroused, she gives off a cold heat.





	Icefall

When Elsa is aroused, she gives off a cold heat, like the burning of Anna’s hands when she comes inside after playing in the snow. It’s the fire of abused nerve endings, of sensory overload, of pain and pleasure screaming on the same frequency.

Anna adores it. She buries her face between Elsa’s legs and lets the coldness burn her. It sears into her lips; it leaves blisters on her fingertips and frostbite on her nose. When she dips her tongue into Elsa, the pain leaves her breathless; the pleasure leaves Elsa gasping for air. 

Elsa’s hands close around Anna’s shoulders, pulling her up, her bare hips against Anna’s, her skin against Anna’s skin, and as ever, Anna is astonished by how soft Elsa’s body is, for someone who’s always so cold.

They kiss, the taste of Elsa’s arousal staining their lips. 

There are snowflakes in Anna’s hair. There’s a thin, fragile layer of frost on the bed.

“You’re shivering,” Elsa says.


End file.
